


The Paradox of the Schrodinger Timeline

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [28]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Timeline A
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



A knock on his door wakes Thomas up.

It’s unexpected, but not too worrying. His alternate timeline self is safely in his base, as Coil.

“I’m coming!” he yells, and hastily gets dressed.

(It wouldn’t do to open the door in snake-themed pajamas.)

Thomas opens the door on Velocity. 

“Thomas Calvert?” he asks, and Thomas doesn’t have to feign confusion when he answers.

“Yes?”

He immediately gets doused in confoam.

(So, maybe he _should_ be a bit worried.)

“What the hell, Fisher?” snaps Velocity.

“I thought he was trying to run.” Says the trooper, unapologetic. 

Velocity sights.

“I’m sorry, Mister Calvert, but I can’t take the risk to free you. We’re going to have to transport you like this.”

That’s… Inconvenient. But Thomas doesn’t collapse the timeline just yet.

He’s still safe in his base in the other one. He might as well use this one to gather information.


	2. coil's snake-themed pajamas

The reasoning behind Coil's snake-themed pajamas:

\- In-story, Coil wears snake-themed pajamas as an inside joke between himself and himself, and nobody is suposed to see them anyway  
\- which means that the snake-themed pajamas are funny in-story, but only for Coil, who is the only one who knows they exist anyway.  
\- It's funny out of story, but that wasn't, in fact, why I put them there.


End file.
